1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, in particular, an information processing apparatus which outputs image information.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, an OHP (Over Head Projector), for example, was used in making a presentation. Such an OHP used light to project letters, drawings and other information written on a transparent sheet.
However, such an OHP as mentioned above could handle only letters and drawings, and lacked expressive capability.
Moreover, a pen which was used to write letters and drawings had ink which was difficult to erase once letters and drawings were written so that the contents of the writing were not easily erased. Hence, in a case when the same material was used repeatedly (in making repeated presentations), if some type of writing is made to supplement the contents which are written, the quality of the materials were gradually degraded because the contents of writing were not erasable.